Dimming Beauty
by Elise H. M
Summary: Set during eclipse; newborn war scene. Instead of Edward and Jacob fighting to stay with Bella, they both go to fight instead. So they left Seth to protect her just in case. But nothing will protect her from the ginger haired feline and her brooding alli.
1. The Unfortunate Occurance

_**Hello everyone, Elise here and I want all of ya'll to know how happy I am to FINALLY get this story out. I've always had it on my mind, finally written it down and edited it myself, had someone else edit it and let my sister edit it(because she thinks it's her job, not really) so it can be perfect for you guys. My other story, Searing Assumption WILL be getting updated this weekend so I hope you enjoy this and review so I can post the already done pages. It all depends on you guys and my inbox! **_

_**Thanks a Whole Bunches,**_

_**Elise H. M a.k.a**_

_**-**__Rice__**Bunny**_

_** oOo**_

Darkness overtook her vision. An ending of a snarl evaded her sense of hearing. Bella commanded to open her eyes but her sight swallowed the darkness once more. She grunted in frustration, trying to shake the dusk that nipped at the edge of her heels, only to fall short on the hurdle of consciousness.

Growls erupted around her; one sounded purely female. Bella's breath hitched in her throat. Victoria. Bella's heart was hammering in her chest with recognition of the danger she was about to face.

Her vision condensed to a vague, hushed scene that played before her. A bleak shadow of a crouched male beast left her behind in limpid disarray. Seth?….Jake? Suddenly a fierce whip of deadly cold snipped at her cheeks.

She opened her eyes to a war between lions, a battle for dominance, for possession. A sandy furred werewolf prowled toward Victoria, barring his teeth and clawing the space between them. Oh gosh, Seth. Bella started to move towards him, only to suddenly be held back by a force stronger than gravity.

A sharp, intense cold tightened in her cheeks. Bella's eyes darted around to land on a set of scorching red eyes. Brown met crimson.

"Ril-?"

"Shut up!" He tightened his grip on her cheekbones, and Bella cringed at the pressure. The familiar man's arm wrapped tightly around her frame, pinning her to his rock hard form. Bella struggled under his grasp, whining and twisting away from his icy touch.

"Ow." She looked up into his eyes, begging to let up a little.

His tremulous scarlet glare softened as he let out an exasperated sigh. He unclenched his hold lightly, relieving the misery from her fragile cheekbones. Bella flexed her jaw slightly and looked up at her capturer.

Riley Biers.

The boy that had been missing for over two months back in Portland. His pallid glow invaded her steady gaze. Riley was…beautiful. His strong features and dark, almost black hair made him handsome and dangerous looking, intimidating even. His eyes were squinting, intently watching the battle before him. His lips moved slightly as if chanting something quietly, something she could barely hear.

"Come on Vic. Come on baby, end him. Come on." He repeated this over and over again. Bella hesitantly looked away from him to what he was watching. Victoria swiped at Seth with a menacing growl, throwing him against a tree. She stalked toward his vulnerable form.

Bella's heart raced for Seth, her mind jumping to different outcomes of what would happen if she got her arms around him. Without thinking rationally, Bella screamed at the top of her lungs through the little mouth movement that she had.

"SETH, GET UP! Please get up, Seth!" Victoria stopped mid-saunter and turned to look at Bella with a lethal grimace. Bella stared back at her with pleading doe eyes. Her lungs were aching from the cry she had forced out on impulse. Seth grunted from his place.

Victoria locked her gaze with Bella's, demeaning her very existence.

Suddenly, as fast as light traveled through space, Seth tackled Victoria beneath his massive body. His teeth snapped viciously at Victoria's throat as he planted himself, towering over her.

Victoria struggled, clawing his face with her dagger-like nails, pushing his teeth away from her. Snarls ripped through her chest as she attempted to heave the gigantic lump of muscle from her frame.

Seth only pounced harder, enjoying her while she squirmed. Riley barred his teeth, growing more concerned and savage with each centimeter Seth's jaw came closer to Victoria's pale neck.

Suddenly, the maddening savage within Riley overpowered all civil maturity as he gnarled in agony. Bella shook violently at the sound so close behind her. His grip tightened dramatically, squeezing her ribcage to point where Bella could barely breathe. Her jaw was going to shatter if he pushed anymore pressure to it. A deluge of hot tears spilled down her cheeks, watering down his slender fingers to run down the arm of his leather jacket.

With an abrupt, swift motion Riley thrusted Bella out of his lethal hold and charged towards his love. He hurdled his body on Seth's massive back and held his arms around him, squeezing the air from his lungs. Seth howled in pain, trying desperately to defend himself.

Bella's arms flailed in the air as she was propelled away. The sight of a prominent earth stone welcomed her with sharp jags.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the intense, oncoming pain. She met the sturdy rock with a thud and opened her eyes to a pair of combat boots brushing against her nose. Bella breathed in quick rasps of oxygen.

"Oh, sweetie, are you hurt?" The plastic voice asked in a sickly sweet tone. Sarcasm dripped from her mouth on Bella's cheek, burning through the layers of skin. Bella was done for; no one could save her now.

Her head spun as dainty black and white strips of film played before her eyes. Ushering her through her memories of her faraway past. Edward. Her Edward. Beautiful dandelions, tulips, violets and poppies surrounding their bodies, their love, their halos.

Alice. Sweet Alice. Prancing in and out of rooms, dancing and arranging.

Suddenly a serene vision clouded Bella's mind - a graceful swan dipping into a tranquil pond. The film paused on this particular scene, zooming in. Bella's peaceful memories ravished her mind. The swan was her, and the pond - her life. All of it flowed in perfect harmony. That was what her life had been - harmonious, a balance.

Everything was perfect - the way it was supposed to be... well, at least in her mind.

On the outer edge of the pond, the silver waters suddenly rimmed with a filmy rose pink which soon melted into a charred rose. The beautiful swan cocked its head to the side in confusion and curiosity.

The hue of the water began to change. The charred velvet waters rippled slowly toward the swan, enveloping her, inviting her into death. The once whimsical scene succumbed to the dark tresses of misery and grief.

Bella couldn't even imagine something happening to her and not seeing Alice... Edward...The Cullen's...Charlie… The Pack… Renee and Phil …and Angela...Her friends….

The crimson and scarlet mixture flooded the swans virgin feathers, soaking it to oblivion.

The stained red angel spread its wings to fly up to its haven where safety awaited, only to be tarred back down to the deathly red pond.

The swan yelped and flapped in rebellion.

The thick, coarse, crimson liquid matted down her wings. She was stuck. Frantically flapping and shrieking only made her sink further into the depths of death's palm. Like quicksand, it devoured her.

Her helpless squeals and pleas were inaudible to everyone but her. The film scratched with black splotches rimmed in red, purple and yellow. The moving blemishes marked the screen as the charcoal memories dimmed her mind.

Bella felt a breath of bitter sweetness on her ear.

"Ready to have fun?"

Bella's eye scanned her surroundings to see where the danger was and as her eyes fell on it, it smiled humbly. She was serious…and lethal. Victoria's smile abruptly turned into a sour sneer.

A stone-hard hand gripped her arm, and suddenly a wave of searing, burning pain conquered her being. Bella yelped with tears stinging in her eyes.

"Shut up, you little baby." Victoria threw Bella over her shoulder and started toward the pitch black forest.

"Riley, darling, let's go!" she called over her shoulder. Bella began bobbing limply up and down, and knew Victoria had started walking again.

"What about the-" Riley started referring to the wolf, but Bella kept her mouth shut. The pain she was in was enough.

"Bring the mutt," Victoria scoffed. Bella heard a grunt and footsteps. The bobbing began even more, but this time the wind hit Bella like strike from a match, burning her open wound and on her hair-line and her neck. Her arm razed over in pain. Bella kept it in and accepted it.

She wasn't God, she didn't have wings or a nocturnal glow.

No point in fighting with The Reaper.

_**oOo**_

_**Alright, I really hope you enjoyed this and will have enough hope for this as I do and review! Thank you!**_


	2. State of Confusion, Town of Recussion

_**Hello again my amazing viewers! Here's the next one! I hope you love it just as much as I do.**_

_**Love Ya'll A Whole Bunches, **_

_**Elise H. M. a.k.a**_

_**-**__Rice__**Bunny**_

_**oOo**_

"Where's Bella?"

"Oh I knew I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Seth was with her."

"Correction: We shouldn't have left that _thing_ with her."

Growls erupted.

"Rose, come on babe."

The booming voice was only ignored.

"Seth is capable of watching her."

"Right, Seth is only a pup! That's like sending cream roses with pink tips to a revolting, furry turd. "

"Go to hell, you thwart!"

"I vacation there!"

"Let's all just _settle down. _She's probably coming any minute now. I think I smell something!" a stern voice shouted.

"Showtime," Victoria murmured in Bella's ear, grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Bella cringed and yelped. A fresh wave of tears flooded down her reddened and blotchy cheeks.

A sickly sweet voice broke her state of confusion. Wild red hair emerged through the clearing and whipped viciously to Mother Nature's disapproval.

"Oh hello everyone, look what I've found."

Victoria tightened her grip on Bella's locks, holding her up to her eye level. Her mouth moved close to her ear. "Someone to join our party,"

She sneered, arranging her fangs around Bella's earlobe. Bella's breathing was haggard, choking on every intake of oxygen that entered her lungs. Her heart hammered in her chest, beating frantically like a hummingbird's wings.

"But what might we be celebrating , some may ask..."

Victoria held a finger to her chin in deep thought. She looked at everyone with her red beady eyes, then came to stop on Edward's outraged and broken face. His fury towards Victoria warred with his concern over his mate.

Victoria smiled grimly at him. "Why, we are celebrating a bloodbath!"

Growls reverberated throughout clearing. Victoria laughed giddily.

"Oh, and I forgot to introduce our guest of honor. How terribly rude of me. It is my humble pleasure to present, Lady Isabella."

Victoria held Bella's hair higher into the air, presenting her to everyone. Bella yelped in pain, as she clutched at Victoria's hand, trying to coax her granite fingers to let up a bit.

Growls and grunts sounded, making the clearing seem like a street racing match.

"Please let go, please! Ow!" Bella wailed, bringing her hands up to her hair. She chocked on her sobs, trying to control her erratic breathing.

Victoria grimaced and grappled tighter. Bella screamed and wailed a long squeal.

Victoria looked at her face in disgust and threw Bella on the ground like litter.

Bella landed on her (probably sprained) arm and grunted. Victoria threw her head back and barked a hyena-pitched laugh.

Bella heard another grunt to her side and saw Seth coming in and out of consciousness, groaning.

Bella's eyes widened in concern. "Seth…." she whispered.

Footsteps drew closer to her. A sweet scented gust of wind framed her face.

All the while, ripping and shredding sounded far away, and paws grinding in to the ground crushed her. Growls and roars tugged at her heartstrings.

Sucking and smacking noises alerted her to who she was still dealing with. A wave of vertigo hit her, making her head spin.

"Baby, get the syringe."

"Anything for you."

Bella pushed her body up to bring herself to her knees. She cringed. The pain was too much to bear, so she stayed on her forearms, gasping for breath. Her chest felt as if it would combust, her lungs about ready to deflate, throbbing painfully against her close to shattering ribcage. Her throat was parched and on fire, her head throbbing and searing. She started to crawl, her head still turned down.

"You know you won't get far, hon'"

Bella groaned and kept going into the direction away from the harsh voice.

Bella shuffled forward, suddenly bumping into something. Her head was hammering and a sharp pain creased her hairline. Salt and rust filled her nostrils and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. Something warm ran down her forehead, down the bridge of her nose to the tip. It dripped slowly, splattering on her pale skin.

Bella's heart stuttered. She groaned, slowly pushing herself over so she was laying on her back. Bella didn't want to know what lay ahead of her. She hoped a tree uprooted and planted itself right in front of her.

"You know how hard you're making this. I just wanna suck the life out of you right now but I like to play with my food. You're such a tease."

She stood, towering over Bella and bent down to swipe her finger along the bridge of her nose.

Victoria lifted it up to her face and examined it. Her eyes went from crimson to scarlet to a grey charcoal in a matter of seconds. Her mouth was held ajar, her fangs swiped right from under her bloody lips.

"So tempting…" she said in wonder. She tilted her head back and propped her skeletal finger over her mouth and let it drop slowly. After swiping her finger clean with her tongue like a tigress after a meal she stood up and prowled over to Riley.

Bella's eyes followed Victoria's feline form, giving Riley a chaste kiss and grabbing something from his hand. As she stalked to Bella's sprawled, limp body, Bella averted her attention to the audience.

A pang of hurt hit her like a ton of boulders, crushing her immediately without the a sorrowful goodbye.

Edward's face was painted with a creamy oil. Grooves and riffs creased in his forehead, like a top layer of paint that's dry but the under layers fresh. If touched the wrong way, it would wrinkle.

If vampires could cry, Bella would have drowned with no accent as to anything keeping her afloat. His disheveled hair hung even more disoriented as usual. His jaw hardened, the angle straightly foreseen. His mouth was withered to a grim, pressed line. His nostrils flared, which led up to his glowing eyes. A dark shadow crossed his lashes.

The usual hypnotizing caramel shade was rimmed with a charcoal grey. His eyes were hollow pools of doubt and guilt. He had less hope than a child being adopted in a recession. Bella sought his gaze.

As if someone were beckoning him, Edward's eyes were acquainted with Bella's. He had the desire to race over to her and hold her in his arms and never let her go again. His topaz color surfaced momentarily at the sight of his love, sprawled and senseless on the ground, only feet away from him.

Copper tints blotched his irises, with tangy, golden-orange flecks flickered about.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. Bella only stared limply casting her gaze for a moment over the desperately miserable audience to her darling sister.

Alice's panic stricken face resembled a wilted rose in death's vase.

Jasper held her steady, sending waves of calm throughout every body. Their muscles locked tight against their bulletproof skin. Alice was ready for anything and so was Bella.

Bella was ready for the excruciating pain. She was ready for the endless suffering.

Bella hoped Victoria didn't hold back.

Her gaze went immediately to the 'thump' that towered over her.

"Do you know what this syringe beholds, my dear?"

Bella shook her head.

"Let's nickname it, shall we? Call it a shot of death. Painful, excruciating death," Victoria said with a sickly satisfied smile.

"But what in this dreadful world would need such a name, some may ask. Well, to answer their question, this syringe is filled with a cocktail of venom. The venom of my Riley and myself... and some disgusting venom from savvy puppy over there." She nodded towards an unconscious Seth.

The pad of her thumb stroked the body of the needle in profound sincerity.

"The mixture is beautifully lethal - I've already tested it. The poor boy didn't even last an hour. Poor baby boy," she scoffed.

Victoria only sunk closer to Bella's face.

"Well this is it," Bella murmured.

"Oh, yes it is."

Victoria had the syringe in her hand, coaxing the 4 inch needle with her forefinger. Bella stared indifferently at it. The silver was thick but long and drew thinner and thinner towards the top. An easy access point.

Bella felt not one twinge of fear now. Death was always her destiny. Fate can do nothing but stare and cringe at the searing pain she would soon experience.

Bella watched ahead of her as the small little dot grew increasingly nearer and nearer. Everything happened in slow motion. She locked her muscles, clenched her jaw and exhaled thoroughly.

_'God, _

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm asking you to keep my soul and lock it away. There may be someone I'd like you to meet who may come close behind. God, spare him at your golden gates please. I love him and I'd like for you to let him in. If you give him the chance that I did, you'll see what I've fallen in love with. When you meet Edward, enclose him in your arms. Love him like you love your children. Accept him along with me so we can live happily ever after in your arms. Bind us together until we form one being. Show him the light. Show him he is no monster, but a child of yours. Kiss your newborn son. Grace his back with virgin wings. Caress his unruly bronze locks with a glowing halo. Make his soul glisten. He deserves to be an angel in heaven._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Isabella Swan'_

Isabella Swan smiled at her last thought. She was ready.

_**oOo**_

_**Is she really ready? **__What do you think? Review, review, review! Just that blue button, that's it…you got it_! **Now click it.**


	3. Venom Vision, Toxic Senses

Hello again everyone. Here's the last chapter of this unfortunate story. I wish I was related to Stephenie Meyer so I could have the family discount on Twilight but sadly(teardrop) I'm not. Please just read…. I need a moment.

_**oOo**_

"STOP!"

Her eyes fluttered open to look up at the sharp point at the space between her brows. Victoria sneered.

"Just stop, please! She doesn't deserve the torture."

Alice reached a hand out beseechingly. Victoria threw her head back and roared a high-pitched hyena laugh.

"Deserve it? She needs this. She needs to feel the pain I felt for my James, My darling James. My everything, my James," she paused "My existence, my James."

She closed her eyes solemnly and breathed deeply; the syringe loosened in her fingertips but tightened briefly not a moment later, balled up in her clenched fist.

"It's because of her, that he's not here with me. So why not let Edward suffer the same way I do? Every damn day! What's the problem with wanting revenge? What's the problem with wanting to force those who can't feel, to feel the way I do? She deserves it for taking everything from me!"

Venom pooled Victoria's eyes as she spoke. Dry sobs racked her body as she sat on top of Bella's body. Bella laid there numbly, looking at her - too numb to feel the weight upon her limbs.

"She'll thrive on this..." Victoria softly spoke, lulling her sorrow away. Victoria stood on her knees and came face to face with Bella, cupping her cheek with the syringe in hand. The tip pierced her skin. Bella hissed.

"Right, sweetheart?"

Bella stayed silent, to her beckoning. Bella narrowed her eyes and put up her savage façade for this moment. She swallowed all of the resentment she held towards Vctoria, hacked it back up and decorated Victoria's face in it.

Victoria's nose flared in sudden anger.

The syringe kissed a soft patch of earth instead of Bella's cheek as Victoria hands latched to her own face roughly, trying to smear away the residue of Bella's saliva.

Her grimace was sour and glowing with frustration and loathing. Her long fingers gripped Bella's face roughly. She clawed her face, digging her nails under her ear. Bella screamed in pain.

"Open your eyes, you little bitch, open them! Look at me while I strangle you! I want to see the life fade from your eyes." Her fingers grappled with Bella's sensitive lids, coaxing them open.

Bella kept closing her eyes and tried pushing her off of herself but with no advantage. It was utterly impossible. Bella's arm throbbed to a point where amputation seemed like a beautiful suggestion.

As quick as a whip, lightening struck Bella's cheek.

It burned reverently and smoked. Victoria held her hand back to strike her again, only to become by the warm blood dripping down Bella's hairline to pool at the hollow of her ear.

Victoria's eyes darkened with bloodlust.

Bella breathed heavily and turned her head to the side, thoroughly exasperated and fatigued. The winded feeling and the smell of copper and rust left her mind pulsing dramatically.

Bella's eyeballs were rolling from the strike Victoria blew on her. Bella stood stick straight as she felt Victoria's breath on her chin. Her ginger red tresses were scraping against her cheek, engulfing her blurred vision and her nose.

A cold swipe left Bella gasping as Victoria leaned in closer to the blood. The syringe rested only a centimeter from Bella's hand. She reached for it blindly, shutting her eyes for a moment.

Once Bella felt the cold silver needle in her hand, she tossed it over to anywhere but where Victoria was. Victoria lapped hungrily on her ear.

Abruptly, fresh air engulfed Bella. Her head spun. The intoxicating scent of Victoria dazzled her immensely.

Bella took it all in.

"Riley, you cunt, get off of me! I need it darling, it taste's so good. So divine! Let me go!" With that last utterance Victoria right hooked Riley and raced over to Bella's wasted form.

Bella was dizzy and unstable. She couldn't tell what the grass was or where the clouds were located above her.

The warm, oozy liquid trickled down her neck, her shirt changing from pristine to gruesome in a matter of minutes.

"Victoria!" Riley roared, holding his broken face. Dazzling pieces of light fell from his fingertips, hitting the ground.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Slowly, Bella was going in and out of consciousness, black and purple blotches surfaced her vision. Victoria came staggering forward in her bloodlust, crimson eyes holding the depths of misery.

That one look held Bella's head above the water.

She was not going to be sucked on.

She was not going to let this happen.

She wasn't weak. She spit in a vampire's face for goodness sake.

Victoria's gaze lingered when she fell to her opposing stance, above Bella's waistline. Her legs locked Bella's waist in place. One fault and she would shatter her waist and pelvis with one twitch.

"Victoria, you lied to me!" Riley roared again. Victoria didn't even flinch.

Riley didn't matter, now. It was all about Bella and The Reaper. Victoria would personally introduce them herself.

"Where's the syringe Bella?" Her voice stung with serene calmness. Her eyes blazed into Bella's.

"You said there was only me!" Riley's hoarse voice roared again. Victoria reacted as if it was just a pesky fly. By ignoring him, she just swatted it away.

"Fuck you," Bella murmured, choking. She turned her head to the side and looked at the not-so-far away syringe that laid lazily on a small patch of daisies.

Contradiction.

Tranquil death.

The electric blue liquid balanced in the thin, long cylinder like, compact. Victoria's menacing eyes pressed together in fury.

"You show a lot of disrespect dear," she growled sharply turning Bella's face with her feline hands to meet her own.

"I hate disrespect. Forget the syringe, I'm gonna burn you bit by bit. Like I can never see my James any longer, you will never see yours."

Her fangs slid from underneath her gums, striking out like a bat out of hell. Her claws reigned Bella's face in place.

"You told me Vic... You told me you loved me."

Riley's voice drew near. Victoria kept her focus on Bella, ranging closer and closer. Victoria's weight hurdled Bella into panic mode.

This is really going to happen.

This is really going to happen.

Nothing can stop her now. Bella whimpered in protest only to have Victoria's knees to squeeze pressure to her waist.

Bella gasped and tried turning her face nothing helped. She kept her eyes on Victoria's fang, as the same azure blue eased it's way to the tip of her tooth. It slid so slowly, just teasing Bella's sanity.

Apprehensive.

That was Bella's disposition. The venom oozed downward and fell from her fang. Bella's pupil shrunk in fear as the electric drop grazed nearer and nearer. It became blurry and too close for her frolicking vision to catch. With a tight gasp, the drop charred her own brown eye.

A blood curdling scream vanquished her apprehensive demeanor. It was pure pain ecstasy.

A small simmer of smoke erupted from her eye, the puff of demon vengeance, stinging her to the core. The sizzle of it could be heard as it coated her eyeball.

Victoria quickly smiled and averted her attention to the other eye. She opened up her vulnerable prey and quirked another venom shot into the teary cornea.

Suddenly Victoria's body was hauled into mid-air. Bella's vision darkened into an indigo, sulfur violet. The venom acted as a second shield. But always brought the pain in instead of keeping it out. Bella wept as she flipped herself to her hands and knees.

"Riley, let go of me! We have to finish her! You don't understand!"

Victoria screamed, trying to get out of the tight grip of her accomplice.

"No! you told me one swipe and she's gone. That's it Victoria. I won't let you do anything more to her. Now that I see your true colors, I should snap your neck right now.

"Riley, I was just saying that, I love you baby. Please don't do this," Victoria whimpered. His forearm locked against her throat tightly. His other hand was entangled firmly in her tremulous ginger hair.

He breathed heavily, trying to maintain his grip in anger towards his lover. The lover who betrayed him.

Riley had given himself to her with no hesitation. Now he saw her and pitied her for what she was. But he still loved her. Every kiss, touch, thrust, and every word meant nothing but a speck of dirt to him.

He turned his face away from Victoria's struggling body to the helpless young girl withering on her hands and knees, crawling nowhere, blindly. Victoria did that to her, he thought. Riley's features turned grim, shoving Victoria's body onto the hard ground.

She grunted with the release and flipped over to look at him intently.

"Riley darling, we're in this together. Remember that. We need each other," she rambled on, backing away from him on her hands and knees. Her pleas bounced off of him effortlessly. Bella's screams erupted around him, keeping the essence of hatred in his mind.

"Riley please…" Victoria begged, her eyes turning a dark pink. Riley stopped his stalking towards just to stare. She continued to rant about her endearing love for him and he just stared. He smiled half-heartedly and bent down to her level.

Dry sobs racked her body.

"Shhhhh." He brought her face to his. He pressed his molten lips to hers, and French kissed her heatedly.

"I love you, Vic," he murmured against her lips. He molded his hands to either side of her face, deepening their kiss further. He broke their feverish kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. "But not enough."

Her seductive pout suddenly turned rigid. Riley grabbed her neck roughly and lifted her body into the air. "Not enough, Vic." As Riley was about midway into hurling her body into the ground, Victoria dug nails into his forearm.

He only yelped and put hem both back into the first position they started with. His forearm locked itself around her neck.

Like a child biting into a hard candy with an indulgent center, Victoria's fangs sunk deep into Riley's arm, earning a blood curdling scream. Bella's heart jumped when she heard his cry. She had to do something.

The syringe!

Bella's eyes were being charred from the inside. The sun spit in her eyes, Bella assumed. The fire in her raged rapidly and gorged on her sensitive nerves. Fire was overruling her sight. Fire was combusting her hope.

Her hands searched blindly for the syringe but she only felt the wetness of the grass and weeds. Her eyes seared as she opened them to attempt to look for the death shot. She suddenly saw a tinkling spark in her vision coming from a corner. She whipped her head in that direction.

The electric blue venom glowed against the pitch violet backdrop of the outside. Riley's screams pushed her to crawl further. Bella's eyes burned so badly. She had to close them and open every ten seconds to make sure she went the right way.

Bella stretched her hands outwards and felt the cold metal meet with her clammy skin. Toxic tears streamed down her face, burning her cheeks severely.

Bella breathed hard and ripped the grass behind her as she crawled faster and faster. Her knees were aching in pain and her migraine only got worse from Riley's screams.

The syringe was tight in her hand as she scrambled around the clearing, her heightened hearing leading her to the rising action of the attack that sprung Riley to his wits. She opened her eyes to the darkness still running her vision.

But silhouettes could be seen through the dark contrast. She could vaguely see the outline of people! Bella jumped slightly in exuberance and flitted towards the dim shadows.

The screaming turned high-pitch as she moved nearer. Bella squinted her eyes to come face to leg with the feminine shadow. The syringe was tight in her palm as she lifted the needle to the leg of the shadow and pushed it forward with all the force she could manage.

An ear-piercing scream sent a wave of a black clouds towards the North. The flapping and chirping sounded throughout the clearing.

Birds.

Bella backed away from the hurdling shadow as it crumpled to the ground, holding the leg she pierced.

The shadow screamed and howled.

The other shadow as Bella squinted at was very masculine and swept his injured arm across the face of the feminine shadow.

_**Slap!**_

Bella winced as she held her cheek suddenly, feeling the slap herself.

The feminine shadow dry sobbed and wept.

The masculine shadow backed away, walking into the darkness.

"Riley! Wait, please, you can't leave me here. I need you. I need us. Riley!" The feminine silhouette called out only to be abandoned. She kept her head down while her shoulders shook.

"Riley, I'm sorry. Riley..."

A second later, a group of new shadows hovered around her struggling form. They all grabbed her at once as if pulling her down to hell themselves.

Victoria screamed and shouted , only to be held against her will in the arms of one whose build resembled much of a bear.

Emmet.

One very small pixie like shadow straddled the feline's waist and twisted the neck 180 with a snap that churned in Bella's stomach.

Alice.

Bella closed her eyes from the brewing pain under her lids. The burning felt like someone sticking two hot irons in each eye. The blistering pain etched on while the screams and pleas of the feline-like silhouette was slowly fading.

Bella's eyes pulsed beneath her eyelids. She knew the fire was never going to be put out. Just thinking of the freezing waters she plunged into of the La Push beach made her shrill inside, as if she could feel it on her eyes now. The coldness swept over her, making her eyes feel numb. It felt amazing, but too real.

She slowly tried to open her eyes, wetness falling down her swollen, burning cheeks. She couldn't see anything. She whimpered in confusion. The pressure immediately disappeared with quickness that confused her even further. She squinted to find an angelic face in her midst. The golden blond hair was slick behind his head, small wisps falling to his pallid forehead and from behind his ears. Compassionate, caramel eyes studied her own. Carlisle. His brows formed a v-shape in worry.

"Bella dear, can you see me?" His beautiful face was only inches from hers. His aged wine smell was delicious.

"Carlisle," she whispered. He smiled whole-heartedly.

"Bella, I'm going to help you now, okay?" She nodded. "I'm going to try and open your eyes with my fingers, can I do that?"

"Your going to help me?" she murmured. He nodded solemnly.

"But it's going to hurt me," she stated. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I will not try to hurt you intentionally Bella."

"Yes, you may." she responded. She breathed deeply and awaited the pain. A coldness swept over from her cheeks pressing lightly to her eyes.

Oh, God.

Ice pulled gently down her under eye and the other finger shifted the lid upwards to see the damage that had been done. A sharp intake of breath touched her cheeks. Her eyes were spilling over with the hot tears, blurring her vision. Her cheeks stung severely. Like scratching a bug bite for too long to start picking at the raw pink skin underneath. She couldn't stop anything, not even the whining coming from her throat.

"Carlisle." A velvet smooth voice spoke as if in pain. Carlisle pondered for a moment before dropping down her lid slowly. He eased away to turn to his son.

"Edward, I can only do one thing but it may not get all of It out. She may have visual defects and such. I can't promise anything son, we may have waited too long for the venom to be harmless." His voice was soaked with sincere worry.

"I wanna help her, Carlisle, since I was too stupid to be with her. I should have stayed, damn it."

"Edward, it's not your fault. You can't protect her from everything, even if you could've prevented it." She heard a sharp exhale and the scent freesia washed over her face. "Just hold your hands on her cheeks - they put her in pain. She has first degree burns from the venom in her tears." The absence of heat was glorious. Bella leaned into his hand and savored the feeling she knew wouldn't be there forever.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm such an idiot for choosing the fight over you."

"Edward, she doesn't need your pity, she needs your reassurance." Carlisle said, his voice fatherly. His hands shifted from her face.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes. I need the syringe."

The frigidness suddenly left from her face.

Bella panicked at the loss of his icy touch, her breathing being sent into a frenzy. Without hesitation, the icy fingers were back on her face.

"Shhh. I'm right here." The pad of his thumb moved deliberately across her cheek, coaxing the burn into numbness. The moment was interrupted by Carlisle's sudden words.

"Bella this is going to sting very badly, alright? Don't move. I'm going to open your eyes now. I thoroughly sterilized the syringe so don't worry about the residue." She nodded in understanding.

Carlisle repeated his first action but held it open longer for her left socket. The flaming sensation began again. It was subtle at first, only a slight bother but she knew if waited long enough, this wouldn't end too well. Edward's icy fingers brushed along her cheeks often to keep her comfortable and to keep out of the doctor's way. But instead of her cheek, his hand grasped securely in her own.

Assurance was being massaged into her fingertips. She felt it.

The image of the doctor looming over her frightened her. He was terribly blurry from the tears as he held the needle between his graceful fingertips. It became more prominent and closer to her sensitive nerve. Alas with timing and precision the needle pierced her pupil sending excruciating pain throughout her whole body. Her head hammered intensely. She screamed and lashed her hand upward to push him off, only to have it shackled to her side by an ice chain on her wrists, restraining her attempts. So she flew her legs up to strike him only to have them shackled down. She withered and convulsed, clenching her stomach in pain. She sobbed and screamed but nothing showed her mercy but the gentle chiding of shushing and "It's okay"'s.

"Stop... ow! Please ...OW! Don't-d-don't, Doctor, OW!"

He murmured apologies throughout the operation he performed. The ice fingers on her hand only squeezed and rubbed circles faster.

A peculiar sensation pulled her halfway through, as if someone were sucking icing out of a thick packet with an infant medicine measurement tool. It was odd but was also gave relief the burn from her eye.

As the pain subsided a new one arose. A dreadfully stinging ticklish feeling corrupted her. Then it shriveled down to an eerie feeling, like an aftershock.

Slowly and steadily she could feel the long needle ease from her eye. She cringed and hissed, pulling at her limbs that were held by a robust force to her sides. And then nothing at all. She breathed in silent relief.

"And now the other," he whispered as if directing himself to the task at hand. He lifted her lid from the top and bottom slowly. He paused,

"Are you well?"

Bella nodded. "It just stings a little."

"I know, it'll get somewhat worse but not agonizing. May I continue?"

Bella nodded.

"Are you sure?"

The angel's voice said - her Edward, her Greek god, her Adonis.

"I'm positive, Adonis," she called, eyeing him. His crooked smile appeared, pulling at his high cheekbones.

She turned back to Carlisle.

"If I'm not mistaken, Miss Swan, it seems to me as if you're smitten." She could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Mmmmmmmm."

The feverish pain was flirting with her nerves, like sticking a highly flammable copper toothpick deep inside her. The unbreakable ice shackles tightened on her wrist.

"Alright, in I go."

The stabbing act filed against her nervous system, her limbs twitching frantically as the rod touched her. A weeping groan crawled from her throat as the rod eased through her vulnerable eyes. The air that whipped in and out of her nose tubes quickened from the increasing pain. She whimpered profusely, the murmurings of promises of paradise did nothing but ignite the pain even further, sending shrills of sorrow through her frail, broken body. The small circles that comforted her hand didn't soothe her at all, only fractured her further. It attacked her need for more.

"The suction begins." The Doctor's soft-spoken words promised great things. It prepared her, it had foreseen the pain for her, it held her down to the Earth by a thousand strings. But ever so slowly one would thread and break away. She would lose herself.

_Snap! _It drowned her, the syringe dawned and seared and sucked her very soul.

_Snap! _She had no choice. She was gone.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Her floor had long rifts and grooves that her fingernails left in the pristine gravel. Snap! The rueful feeling never left, but stilled and dwelled on her body. Her face relished the unforgivable omen that masked her.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

A strong wave of vertigo slammed into her. Snap! Her consciousness would not prevail. His words would not prepare her for this.

_Snap!_

Her hold came undone. She slipped and fell, falling into a black hole that transported her into another dimension. She fell and fell and felt the stabbing joint of a sensation in her right eye and then nothing. Intense wind carried her through the deep pit of nothing. She saw darkness and darkness only. Was she dead? Was this death? No fiery pits? No toxic motes? No skeletal corpses sailing a rowboat of sinners as they screamed for forgiveness from the Lord Almighty?

Her heart hammered. Her breathing was frantic and hard. It got harder to swallow, and soon enough it seemed inevitable. She couldn't breathe. No air circulated through her lungs, The veins In her neck bulged and thickened from dead blood. She gagged and flailed her body. Her eyes shot open to immediately close them once again. The tickling feeling was rough to her face.

"Bella, are you alright?"

She squinted towards his voice to see the worry lines crease his perfect forehead.

She nodded with fast movements. It was Carlisle.

"You stopped breathing for a moment. I almost lost you." He held an oxygen mask in his hand, the pump feeble in his clutch. A light layer of perspiration shone on her skin.

Pale, cold hands wrapped themselves tenderly around her arms like a woven quilt.

"Breathe, love."

She closed her eyes to control herself. A sudden action surprised her. A cloth covered her own eyes, prior to her knowledge and she felt it tighten in the back of her head. Her hand shot up to her eyes. "You have very bruised ribs and bones, this'll help you primarily. It's nothing a week's rest won't fix."

Bella nodded. 'The doctor's always right' she thought as her fingers lingered on her cloth.

"You may take the bandage off in three days time."

She nodded again and pushed her limbs forward to usher herself up. Hands immediately gripped her from all sides.

"I'm f-fine, I-I'm fine please."

She felt Adonis's hand on hers as she steadied her self. He gently squeezed it, assuring her of his endless love. Her foot shook violently as she encouraged her foot to come in contact with the ground. Her first step.

Here, Bella walked through the forest blindly, and for the first time in her life, she truly was deathly frightened but with only one hand guiding her to her haven of safety. The heat of his halo burned her. His aurora enchanted her. She could've sworn his virgin wings brushed against her shoulder as she walked and dodged the twist and intricate turns of the tree roots. But it could've just been the wind.

oOo

"I want to go outside."

She murmured against his palm. His steady breath hitched and he drew his body closer to hers.

"Whatever you want my love."

She felt deadly cold hands caress her bodice and brush along her derriere as they finally placed themselves firmly against her back and under her knees. Her feet were sailing through the air. The strong breeze felt terrific as she felt herself being lifted. She stretched her toes apart letting the air kiss between them individually. Her hair whipped beneath her bandage, sticking to her lips and around her nose as if playing a secret game. Her silk nightie billowed against her thighs, making her shiver. All good things must come to an end. She always knew that no matter what. She softly unhooked a stray piece of hair from her bandage and her fingers only lingered there. The fire was dim now, the tingling was fading, only surfacing when she thought of it too much or if her fingers caressed the fabric for a little too long. With the memory coming back. she abruptly slid her hand back around her Adonis's neck.

But then she wanted to remember how it felt to be so helpless and vulnerable.

She remembered.

Confusion, whipping, the whirling never ending. She knew it wasn't going to end. Always getting hotter and always harder to bear, cruel and devastating all in one. All locked in her eyes.

But now her fire fighter Adonis was here to put out any pain that she suffers. Love and adoration were inadequate to describe the love they share. She hugged her body a little closer to his. This new love that this misery pulled them to was better than the one before this dramatic event even occurred. This was even more winsome. This was even lovelier. This was even more divine.

A humid kiss devoured her cheeks. She relished this feeling. Being outside was new to her. Her senses were heightened and strong. But just one was abandoned and neglected. Her bare toes squished into the soft ground, burying themselves to sink in between each other. She spread her toes, soaking it all in. Her neglect never lasted. Adonis was always there with her. He stayed even though this disadvantage to her love was dominant. His cool lips kissed the small ditches over the cloths, as if to kiss right through them. She believed his kisses were powerful and beautiful. She smiled, embracing this feeling. His scent of nature, cinnamon and vanilla intoxicated her. It was almost...heavenly.

His fingers traced the planes of her face to her lips and the outline of her bandage. He pulled slightly on the edges. She gasped hurriedly and pushed her hands to her mask and turned away. "Is it time…? So soon."

The heat flushed her cheeks and left as soon as it came, leaving a light tint of pink on the apples of her cheeks. He pulled her chin to his face, "Why yes it is darling, it is time. I want you to see this, feel this."

She knew exactly what he meant. He tugged again, his fingers slipping under the flimsy fabric to slide the to the back of her head to the loose knot. He stared into the cloth, to her eyes. Imagining her gaze put forth on his. The knot loosened heavily and slipped off of her skin. It tickled her nose as it landed half-way on her shoulder.

She remembered.

Light. She needed a light to keep at bay for the ever darkening hour. She needed God's light. She found it in the sun.

Searching for coolness, searching to hide, searching for the survival she knew she couldn't have. She had the audacity to defy gravity and find that coldness that she longed for.

A leaf, a twig, anything to find a way back to her old self, that was selfish.

At last a flame, a hope to guide her from her own doom, that was selfless.

The light is hungry, devouring all in its path and growing in strength and staying locked in an incombustible cell.

Then suddenly, 'goodbye my dear', with a hiss the light and her salvation go out.

Bella squinted her eyes slowly. No tingling, burning or pain - she was free of misery's grasp. Her eyelashes fluttered open. Bewildered, Bella turned towards the sky to see the sun vanish behind a thick, dark cloud.

The grass was wet and had semi-sparkles coating them. It looked beautiful. Bella wondered where the sudden awe came from and looked around her - everything was dazzling. The trees looked sapphire with silver sparkled light pouring from the gaps between the jewel encrusted leaves. The sky held a peachy, dark violet hue, illuminating the glittering orb of light. It glistened intensely sending rainbow waves of color everywhere. The sun. she smiled widely soaking in the rays that danced an intricate ballet for her in the beams.

oOo

_**This is how Bella's new sight begins. So at the end, Bella sees everything in a new way. She can see UV rays and everything she sees is in shades of indigo, silver blue, purple all very dynamic colors. Bella would look at Edward the way this woman looks in this picture (it's my avatar, but if you want a closer look go to Google and type in 'daredevil vision' and it should be the first picture to pop up and the second picture gives you another idea as well.), especially in the rain. Her sight is new and profound. I would especially like to thank Mackenzie L. for putting up with my horrific first draft of my writing and reading page after page. Thank you so much for helping me with this, I really appreciate it and I hope all of my viewers enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all and click that miraculous blue button. I know you want to…..**_

(\ /) _(Review! Review! Review!)_

(. . )

c(")(")

-_Rice__**Bunny**_

-_**You heard the bun-bun…Review!**_


End file.
